My Little Pony: Destinos Entrelazados
by Therrans Moonlight
Summary: Tres chicos que no esperan mucho de su normal vida, se encuentran metidos en una gran embrollo. Teletransportados a un mundo diferente, el trio de amigos se vera forzado a buscar el motio por el cual fueron enviados ahi y si es necesario, adaptarse. My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro. Los 3 chicos, mios.
1. Capitulo 1: Símbolos

My Little Pony: Destinos Entrelazados

~Capítulo 1: Símbolos~

**Los Ángeles, California. **

La mañana era tranquila para la comunidad "Tree Knights" ni un sólo sonido de autos pasando cerca, sólo el simple cantar y revolotear de los pájaros... Y en una de las casa, exactamente a las 7:00 de la mañana en punto, suena un despertador.

**_~Beep... Beep... BEEP~_**

**Terrans**: *presiona pesadamente el botón del despertador con su mano* *suspiro... Y bostezo* Otro día... Otro martirio *se decía a si mismo*

Lentamente, nuestro personaje se levanta de la cama... Y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha.

Su nombre, es **Terrans Blair**. Un chico de 17 años (casi 18) de último año de la preparatoria Blackmonth.

T:*abre la llave de la regadera*... Último día de clases...* Se decía a sí mismo* Puede... Puede que no llegue a ser un día tan aburrido después de todo...*Al terminar de decirse esto, se metió a la regadera*

A diferencia de muchos chicos de su edad, Terrans no vive con sus padres. Sino que vive con sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia, **Jack Miller** y **Flinn Williams**, ambos de 18 años.

Jack es el típico chico que toma las cosas muy enserio. Frío y calculador, es el segundo mejor de la clase, lo cual le causa algo de molestia. De estatura algo mayor al promedio. Pelo negro, corto y siempre con el frente hacia arriba. Ojos cafés y su mirada emana cierta frialdad... Pero también cierta calma.

Flinn, a diferencia de Jack, es el típico chico activo. Le encanta todo lo que signifiqué tomar riesgos. De un carácter fuerte, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los que en verdad los necesiten. De la misma estatura que Jack, pero de pelo rojizo un poco más largo, ojos también cafés y en su mirada se nota demasiada alegría y entusiasmo.

Y de nuevo con Terrans. Se puede decir que él tiene algo de los dos. Es alegre en ciertos aspectos, pero también puede llegar a ser muy serio en otros. Él es el líder del grupo. Pelo rubio, casi llegando al blanco, esto es lo que lo diferencia de mucha personas. Tiende a ser el que siempre toma la iniciativa, y el que llega a adelantarse a todo.

Estos tres chicos no esperan muchas cosas de su vida normal... Pero lo que no saben es que el mismo destino les está preparado la mejor aventura que cambiarán sus vidas para siempre...

Pero no hay que adelantar la historia, así que, volvamos a ellos...

**T**: *Termina de bañarse y de vestirse* Hm... La casa está muy callada... *suspiro* otra vez...

**_~Camina a un puerta~_**

**T**: *abre*... *suspiro* *agarra un zapato del suelo... Y se lo lanza al bulto que estaba roncando en la cama*

**F**: Que?! Quién?! Dónde?! *se levanta, adormilado y sobresaltado... Y lo mira* *bostezo* Por qué me despiertas?! Estaba soñando en la competencia del sábado -w-... Cuando humillé a esos del "5to escuadrón"

**T**: Tú y tu necesidad de ganarles a todos *sonríe*

**F**: eh, obvio... Tengo que ser el mejor para ser el rey del parkour *sonríe, mostrando entusiasmo en su voz*

**T**: bueno... No lo serás si no llegas a la graduación

**F**: *se le queda mirando* Gradu... Graduación?

**T**: Siii...

**F**:... Es hoy?...

**T**: si -w-

**F**:... ... ... *corre rápidamente, lo saca y cierra la puerta* Por qué no me dijiste?!*desde adentro* T: *ríe* Jack y yo te esperamos abajo... *camina hacia las escaleras, baja y se dirige a la cocina*

**_~En la cocina~_**

**J**: *Sentado, tomando café* Te levantaste tarde...

**T**: O tú te levantaste más temprano *sonríe de manera burlona*

**J**: pfff... *bebe* Y el otro?

**F**: bajando! *entra a la cocina*

**J**: hm... Ahora, ya estamos todos...

**T**: *con un pan en la boca, le lanza una manzana a Flinn*

**F**: *la atrapa y le da un mordisco* jeje...

**J**: Bueno... Nos vamos?

**_~El trío de amigos sale de su casa y se dirigen a "Tree Knigths"~_**

**F**: Y... Que creen que pase?

**J**: Pasar... De qué?

**F**: En la graduación... Obvio -3-

**T**: Posiblemente lo que siempre pasa todos los días. -w-

**F**: Y... Eso es?

**J**: "Nada Interesante" *dice esto imitando la voz de Terrans*

**_~El trío de amigos ríen~_**

**F**: je, te salió... *se detiene... y se queda mirando al frente*

**J**: que... *Mira al frente* Oh no…

**T**: ... *callado, serio, observando*

**_~Frente a ellos, se veía a un grupo de bravucones, molestando a un pequeño niño~_**

**Bravucón líder**: jajaja! La quieres?! La quieres?! *Levantando a un pequeño poni morado de juguete para que el pequeño no lo alcanzara*

**Niño**: No! Devuélveme la! *Lagrimas*

**B2**: hahaha míralo! Jajaja

**B3**: awwww pobrecito! Hahaha!

**Niño**: *Llora... Y en una reacción inconsciente ... Habiente si cuerpo contra el abdomen del líder, haciendo que se tiré al suelo en dolor... Y soltando al poni*

**Niño**: Twilight! *El niño extiende las manos, u y logra atrapar al muñeco*

**B4**: Jefe!

**B5**: *levantándolo* está bien?!

**Bravucón Líder**: aghhh! Mocoso! No te la vas a acá... *se detiene en seco*

**Niño**: *Lo mira* H-Huh?... *voltea... Y se asombra*

**J**: *ayuda a levantar al pequeño* Te encuentras bien?

**Niño**: *asiente, aún sin salir de su asombro*

**J**: *le sonríe* bien... *su mirada cambia a una más fría, al mirar al grupo*

**F**: *tronándose los dedos* Abusar... O Agredir... A niños menores que tu... *camina lentamente* Esta. Mal.

**T**: *Camina alado de él* 6 contra 3? *sonríe* esto será interesante.

**_~El grupo de bravucones se asusta y comienza la retirada~_**

**BL**: Vámonos! Vámonos! *Corren*

**Niño**: No! Rainbow Dash!

**B2**: Que hacemos con el otro muñeco!?

**B3**: lánzalo!

**_~El bravucón saca el poni azul con cabellera de arcoíris y lo lanza para salir huyendo... Y atrás de ellos, antes de que cayera al suelo, El Niño logra atrapar lo... Pero en ese momento, un camión estaba pasando , el conductor estaba distraído y al percatase del niño, freno para evitar impactar con el pequeño... Y hubiera pasado eso, si el trío de amigos no hubiera reaccionado, ya que los tres corrieron para apartar al pequeño de la dirección del camión. Todo fue muy y rápido~_**

**_~El pequeño se levantó del suelo... Y al mirar atrás... Camino temblorosamente al camión, que había frenado estrepitosamente, para ver si los chicos que lo habían protegidos habían sufrido un terrible destino... Pero cuando se acercó al frente... No se encontraban los cuerpos... Hasta el mismo conductor estaba confundido, pues ni abajo, ni al frente del camión... Estaban los chicos...~_**

**En algún punto entre dimensiones.**

**T**: *abre los ojos* Que de... *mira alrededor, y se da cuenta de que estaba flotando en un gran espacio negro*... ... Hola?!... Hay alguien?! *esperaba una respuesta... Pero nada*... ... ... Jack! Flinn! Dónde están?!...

**?**: **Símbolo de la Luz Lunar**... No temas... Tus amigos se encuentran a salvo...

**T**: Que? *Mirando a varios lados* Dónde estoy?! Que eres?!

**?**: Las respuestas a tus preguntas serán dadas a su tiempo... Por ahora, toma esta experiencia... Como una oportunidad de empezar de cero... Así que...

**T**: *siente que un dedo fino le toca la frente* h-huh?

**?**: Diviértanse, pero este mundo tiene sus peligros.

T: a que te... *siente que cae en caída libre* refiereeeeeeesssss!

~Después de unos minutos~

**_"Teeeerrans... Teeeerrrraannssss..." _**

**J**: Despierta! Terrans!

**T**: Que?! Quién?! *lo mira*... Jack?!

**J**: esperabas a Flinn? -w-... Él está por allá...

**J**: Hola Terra! *Moviendo su mano*

**T**: *se levanta con ayuda de Jack* aghhh mi cabeza... *se pone la mano en la frente* H-Huh?!

**J**: Así que ya te diste cuenta...

**T**: T-Tengo una gema en la Frente?

**F**: *lo mira y ríe* Pero te queda bien!

**T**: TENGO UNA GEMA EN LA FRENTE!

**J**: Si, si, si... Ya cálmate... Ahora ay que ver a donde nos trajeron...

**T**: *calmándose... Se da cuenta que tenía algo en la mano...* Que... Que es esto?

**J**: También tienes uno...

**T**: También-qué?!

**F**: Tranquilo... Es una especie de símbolo... Como un tatuaje

**J**: Lo que tengo en la palma de mi mano derecha... En lo que a mi concierne... Parecen flamas...

**F**: Yo tengo en ambas manos un tipo de hoja *sonríe mostrándole más manos* aunque la tuya es más genial...

**T**: *mira la palma de su mano izquierda... Y ve que su símbolo parecía una luna con una tipo de estrella en medio, y con rayos de luz en forma de gotas que aparecían alrededor* que... Extraño...

**F**: El símbolo? *Lo mira extrañado*

**T**: No... La voz... La voz me llamo "**Símbolo de La Luz Lunar**"...

**J**: Así que también te dieron un nombre… A mí me dijo "**Flama del Ocaso**"

**F**: A mi "**Hojas de Árbol**"... El menos original de todos -3- *ríe*

**J**: Je... Bueno... Luego vemos que significa todo esto... Ahora... Hay que saber dónde estamos...

**T**: *mira a su alrededor* parece... Un bosque...

**F**: *también mira alrededor* Aparte de lo obvio... No reconozco que tipo de bosque es... Y créeme que eh estado en casi todos...

**J**: *mirando* oigan... Encontré un sendero...

**T**: Deberíamos ir... O esperar a que ocurra algo...

**F**: pfff, hemos esperado mucho... Vamos! *Camina por el sendero* Hay que ver adonde lleva! *Se apresura a adentrarse en el sendero*

**J**: *suspiro*

**T**: je... *lo siguen*


	2. Capitulo 2: Elementos

_Capitulo algo corto._

~Capitulo 2: Elementos ~

**~Después de varios minutos de camino, el trío logra llegar a un tipo de lago con cascada~**

**T**: *intentando quitarse la gema de la frente*

**J**: No hagas eso -3-... Te vas a lastimar...

T: *suspiro* no se quita...

**F**: Nop... Está pegada a ti...

**T**: *lo mira* y tu como sabes?

**F**: jejeje digamos que mientras estabas inconsciente... Nosotros... Intentamos quitártela ^^;...

**T**:... Eso explica el dolor de cabeza...

**J**: *se detiene... Tenía la cabeza mirando al cielo... *

**F**: Huh? *Mira a arriba* Que?! *Impactado*

**T**: *También observando*... *saca su celular y toma una foto*

**~Lo que estaban observando... Era una cascada que se perdía en lo lejano del cielo... Pero lo más impactante e interesante era que parecía un arcoíris~**

**J**: *aun mirando* Muy bien... Los tres estamos viendo eso... Verdad?

**F**: *atónito*

**T**: Eso... Es lo más asombroso... que eh visto... En mi vida...

**J**: Donde diablos estamos?!

**~Varias horas después de una laaarga y aburrida discusión sobre la vida... Por algún extraño motivo. Los chicos logran hacer una fogata, ya que se había hecho de noche~**

**J**: *poniendo las manos cerca del fuego* Que bueno que teníamos chamarras antes de ser transportados aquí...

**F**: *calentando sus manos* Si... Hubiera sido un martirio... No Terra? *Lo mira, y ve que estaba sentado en una roca, a la orilla del lago* Terra?

**T**: *mirando a la Luna* Luz lunar... *se decía a sí mismo en voz baja*

**F**: Que raro... *mira a Jack*... ... JACK! **TUS MANOS!**

**J**: Huh?! *mira sus manos... Y ve que estaban metidas en el fuego* ... ... ... Genial...

**F**: Cual genial!? Te estas...

**J**: *lo interrumpe* No... Eso es lo mejor de todo! No me estoy quemando! *sonríe alegremente* **F**:... Que loco...

**T**: *aun mirando a la luna* Es más loco que estés rodeado de puro pasto...

**F**: Qué?... *mira alrededor de donde estaba sentado... Y era cierto... Alrededor de él estaba creciendo pasto...* *Asombrado*Ok... Esto es aún más loco...

**T**: Je...

**J**: *bosteza* Bueno... Voy a dormir -w-...

**F**: je... También yo... Bienes Terra?

**T**: Huh? *los mira*... Am... Aún no... Quiero ver algo primero...

**J**: No tardes... *se recuesta*

**F**: *También se recuesta*

**T**: *Los mira... Y vuelve a mirar a la Luna* Que es este sentimiento... Es... *extiende la mano hacia la gran esfera como si la fuera a tocar... * Como si estuviera tan... *extiende la mano de la palma...* Q-Que?...

**~Al momento de extender la palma de la mano... La luna empezó a brillar... Un brillo tan intenso... Casi como la luz del sol...~**

**T**: *asombrado... Aún con la mano abierta... La mira... Y empieza a cerrarla muy lenta mente... Y al hacer esto... Se da cuenta... De qué la intensidad que expulsa la Luna... Se va reduciendo* *baja la mano al ver que la luna tiene una luz correcta* esto es... Asombroso... *sonríe*

**Equestria**, **Canterlot**. En ese mismo momento.

**Luna**: *mirando lo que había sucedido, desde su balcón* Q-Que... *con voz temblorosa* Fue eso?...

_Continuara… _


	3. Capítulo 3: Encuentros Y Explicaciones

_**Vaya. Cuanto tiempo, no? Okey, okey… Acepto que no eh subido… ningún capitulo desde el 2°, PERO! Fue porque tuve un bloqueo de inspiración. Afortunadamente, mis amigos me recomendaron música inspiradora (Chillstep) para escribir. Y con eso, les traigo este capítulo.**_

_**También podrán apreciar que cambie el formato. De ahora en adelante, será este.**_

_**Agradezco demasiado los comentarios de Mist Sparkle y de nahuelvera2. Personas como ustedes me hacen seguir :D**_

~Capítulo 3: Encuentros Y Explicaciones~

**Equestria, Canterlot.** _Al día siguiente:_

**Luna:** *Pensativa y preocupada, caminando por los pasillos del castillo* Cómo le digo?... Cómo le digo?... *Suspiro*  
><strong>Celestia:<strong> Decirle que a quien, Luna?...*Sonríe, detrás de ella*  
>Luna: *Da un pequeño salto de la impresión volteando para mirarla* H-Hermana!... C-Cómo... C-Cúando?!... *Suspiro* Decirte?...<br>**Celestia:** *Risita* Bueno, a menos de que quieras decirle algo demasiado importante como para ponerte... Hm... "Rara" desde la mañana a otra poni... *Abre la puerta de su habitación, ya que estaban literalmente frente a ella* Quieres discutirlo?  
><strong>Luna:<strong> *La mira unos momentos, dudando* *Suspiro* Esta... Está bien... *Cediendo, entra a la habitación*

**~Después de unos minutos en lo que Celestia preparaba el "Té"... Ambas se sientan para ponerse más cómodas~**

**Celestia:** *Le da un sorbo a su tasa flotante* Ahora, que es lo que te agobia?  
><strong>Luna:<strong> *Mirándola... Y luego mira su tasa* Normalmente... Es natural que el Sol brillé más que la noche... Proporcionando la energía necesaria para todos los ponis... Y yo... Que sólo elevo la luna... *Ve que Celestia está apunto de hablar, pero ella la interrumpe respetuosamente* Entiendo que mi labor es igual de importante que la tuya hermana... Lo sé perfectamente... Pero... A lo que quiero llegar... Es que... *Dudando*... Cuantas veces has visto brillar a la luna... Tan intensamente como la misma luz del Sol? *La mira preocupada*  
><strong>Celestia:<strong> *La mira incrédula*... A-A qué te refieres?...  
><strong>Luna:<strong>... *Le da un pequeño sorbo a su tasa* Ayer por la noche, como siempre, me la pase en mi balcón mirando a la luna y al reino... Pero... En un momento... Algo tanto terrorífico como único sucedió... *Se da cuenta de que a Celestia se le agrandaron los ojos* La luna... Se empezó a iluminar... Tanto... Que llego a iluminar hasta las zonas más oscuras... Como la misma luz del Sol…  
><strong>Celestia:<strong> *Pensativa, levita la tasa hasta la pequeña mesa frente a ellas, y se levanta*  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Y-Yo... Sabes que no tengo el poder para hacer tal... Increíble... Acto...  
><strong>Celestia:<strong> *Le da una leve sonrisa* Lo se Luna... Tranquila... Sé que dices la verdad... *Su mirada se torna a una un poco preocupada, y se dirige a un vitral* Pero... Imagínate... Saber que en este mundo, nuestro mundo, haya otro ser que controle, en este caso... La Luz de la luna...  
><strong>Luna:<strong> C-Como crees... Que sea ese ser? *Tono de curiosidad*  
><strong>Celestia:<strong> No lo sé Luna... Pero... *Sonríe* De seguro ha de ser un ser de gran sabiduría

**Cloudsdale.** _Esa misma mañana:_

**Terrans:** *Dormido*  
><strong>Jack:<strong> Terrans... Psst Terrans... *Calmado*  
><strong>Terrans:<strong> H-Huh? *Despierta lentamente y bosteza*Que... Que pasa... *Mira a Jack y a Finn, y ve que Finn estaba con una expresión de asombro* Que?... Tengo algo? *Toca su frente y siente que aún tenía la gema*  
><strong>Finn:<strong> No... No te asustes... Pero...  
><strong>Terrans:<strong> *Empezado a asustarse* Q-Que?  
><strong>Jack:<strong> Estas flotando *Diciéndolo con toda la calma y seriedad del mundo*  
><strong>Terrans:<strong> *Se mira a sí mismo... Y efectivamente, estaba unos centímetros sobre el suelo* *Lentamente su expresión empezó a cambiar de una preocupada*  
><strong>Finn:<strong> Sólo... No te...

**~Justo ante los ojos de sus amigos, en un ataque de histeria, Terrans sale disparado hacia arriba en línea vertical una gran velocidad, gritando desesperadamente~**

**Finn:** ASUSTES! *Mirando* NO TE **ASUSTES**! *Gritándole*  
><strong>Jack:<strong> *Observando la velocidad con la que ascendía* Esta cerca...  
><strong>Finn:<strong> *Lo mira y vuelve a mirar a Terrans* Cerca?...

**~En cuestión de segundos, y dada la velocidad con la que hija subiendo, Terrans logró hacer lo que ningún humano ha podido sin el equipo adecuado. Logro romper la barrera del sonido, pero también...~**

**Jack:** *Se levanta impactado* No puedo creerlo...  
><strong>Finn:<strong> *Sin dejas de despegar el rostro del cielo, con los ojos bien abiertos*

**~Terrans había, al momento de romper la barrera, creando una onda expansiva, con tonos plateados y algo de azul también (Una Rainplosión, pero de diferente color), pero lo más impresionante era el sonido estrepitoso, que se oyó hasta en los rincones más ocultos de toda Equestria~**

**Ponyville.** _En ese mismo momento:  
><em>  
><strong>Rainbow Dash:<strong> *Acomodando las nubes* "Acomoda las nubes Dashi" *Imitando la voz de Twilight* "Es para la Celebración de la Derrota de Discord, Dashi"... *Empuja otra nube* "Será divertido"... *Suspiro* No ha pasado nada divertido **en 2 meses**!

**~En ese instante, todo Ponyville escucha el "Boom" sónico~**

**RD:** Pero que de... *Mira la onda expansiva azul plata* Es... Es... Es como mi **R-R-Rainplosión**! *Completamente impactada, y después de unos segundos, vuela muy velozmente hacia el lugar donde se originó semejante suceso*

**Equestria.** _Simultáneamente:_

**~Celestia y Luna escuchan el "Boom" sónico~**

**Luna:** A-Ataque?! *Empezando a apanicarse*  
><strong>Celestia:<strong> Luna, tranquilízate... *Va rápidamente a su balcón, y observa la onda expansiva* "Cloudsdale"... Luna! Vamos! *Abre sus alas y sale volando*  
><strong>Luna:<strong> *Sacude su cabeza para salir del shock, y sigue a su hermana*

**Cloudsdale.**

**~Terrans, después de quebrantar la barrera, pierde el conocimiento y empieza a caer en picada~**

**Jack:** *Lo observa* Oh-oh...  
><strong>Finn:<strong> No se detiene!  
><strong>Jack:<strong> De seguro el impacto al romper la barrera hizo que perdiera el conocimiento! Finn! Has algo!  
><strong>Finn:<strong> Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?!  
><strong>Jack:<strong> *Preocupado* INVOCA UN ÁRBOL O ALGO! Tenemos que disminuir la velocidad de caída, o si no...  
><strong>Finn:<strong> OK, OK!... *Cierra los ojos y se empieza a concentrar* Vamos... Vamos...

**~En ese instante, frente a Finn... Se empieza a formar un pequeño montículo de tierra... Y de ella... Sale una flor de tres colores, rojo, azul y verde~**

**Finn:** *Exhausto*  
><strong>Jack:<strong>... *Observando la flor* Finn... **QUE DIABLOS**?!  
><strong>Finn:<strong> Pues **QUÉ**?! Es todo lo que pude hacer! Aun no entiendo cómo funcionan estos "Poderes"! *Indignado*

**~Justo en el momento en el que iban a empezar a discutir, ambos escuchan un "SPLASH"~**

**J&F: ***Miran hacia el lago durante unos segundos, con cara de preocupación*  
><strong>Terrans:<strong> *Flota hacia la superficie, boca arriba* A-Ayuda TTwTT...

**~Unos minutos después~**

**Jack:** *Terminando de revisar a Terrans* Bueno... No tienes nada roto, y ya está disminuyendo el color rojo de tu piel por el impacto *Sonríe levemente*  
><strong>Terrans:<strong> Bien... *Suspira y se rasca detrás de la cabeza* Saben bien lo que pasó?... Después de entrar en pánico y salir disparado... Hubo un punto en el que me desmaye...  
><strong>Finn:<strong> Hiciste algo que nadie jamás podrá hacer *Le da una gran sonrisa* Rompiste la barrera del sonido.  
><strong>Terrans:<strong> Que? ._.;  
><strong>Jack:<strong> Y creaste una onda expansiva con colores azul plata...  
><strong>Terrans:<strong> *Los mira confundido* Que?!...  
><strong>Finn:<strong> *Ríe* Si... Fue genial *Camina hacia la flor que hizo crecer*  
><strong>Terrans:<strong> *Suspiro*... Debería preocuparme?...  
><strong>Jack:<strong> Meh... Yo soy el que debería estar preocupado... El "espectáculo" que causaste rebelo nuestra ubicación…  
><strong>Finn:<strong> *Hincado mirando fijamente a la flor, acariciándole uno de sus petalos* Chicos...  
><strong>Terrans:<strong> Y qué crees que pueda venir a "Decorarnos"? *Sonríe*  
><strong>Finn:<strong> Chicos.  
><strong>Jack:<strong> Cualquier cosa… No podemos fiarnos Terra... No conocemos este mundo.  
><strong>Finn:<strong> **CHICOS**!  
><strong>J&amp;T:<strong> Que?! *Mirándolo*  
><strong>Finn:<strong> *Mira al cielo* Algo se acerca...  
><strong>Jack:<strong> Que? Como que "algo se acerca"?*Lo mira confundido*

**~En ese momento... Ellos observan tres seres descender lentamente frente a ellos, a una distancia segura~**

**T,J&F:** *Sorprendidos sin dejar de mirarlas*  
><strong>Finn:<strong> *Sin quitar los ojos de encima* Okey... Esto... Eh... Un pegaso azul... Y... Am... Dos unicornios con alas?... *Mira a sus amigos*  
><strong>Jack:<strong> Debo estar volviéndome loco *Pone su mano en su frente*  
><strong>Terrans:<strong> *Se talla los ojos* Pues... No sólo tu...

**Luna:** *Sorprendida... Mirando a los "seres" extraños* H-Hermana... Q-Que son?..  
><strong>RD:<strong> *Mirado a Jack... Con los ojos como platos* *Piensa: *L-L-Lindo... Espera... QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?!*  
><strong>Celestia:<strong> *Después de pensar bien la situación* *Ajem* Quienes son ustedes? *Mirándolos*

**T&J&F:**... PUEDE HABLAR?! *Extremadamente sorprendidos*

_Continuara…_

_**Bueno… Espero les agrade. Si es asi, no olviden "Seguir" y darle en "Favorito". Agradeceria que dejen sus comentarios retroaliméntativos. **_

_**No se cuando acabare el 4° Capitulo… Pero estoy trabajando en ello.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**_


End file.
